<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Possibilities by Cerlunas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781730">Possibilities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerlunas/pseuds/Cerlunas'>Cerlunas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Comedy, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith is kinda OOC, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, POV Hunk (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), ish ?, mostly - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerlunas/pseuds/Cerlunas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance talks to Hunk about the best way to confess his feelings. </p><p>Or</p><p>Hunk is the best wingman in the whole damn word.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hunk &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Possibilities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello guys!<br/>i wrote this mess like two years ago, in portuguese. buuuut today was a holiday here and i didn't want to do my college assignments so i decided to translate some of my fics to english lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hunk plays with his iced tea's straw. It’s only nine in the morning and Lance’s already being <em>such</em> a pain in the ass.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He blinks slowly; at that time, on a normal Saturday morning, he would have been sleeping peacefully after a long night playing stupid games like <em>Minecraft</em> or <em>Stardew Valley</em>. Or even better: he could have been doing anything else in the world and guess what, he would have been fucking happy to do so if that meant not spending any more time talking to Lance about his stupid love life. C’mon, that guy not only woke him up with a call, but he also told him there was a fucking emergency. Hunk, the oh-so-naïve-Hunk, until five minutes ago, was desperate and worried about Lance. He knew his friend was very prone to do stupid shit, an emergency could mean <em>anything</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Of course, he should have known better that <em>emergency</em> could also mean a simpler word for<em> Lance is being ridiculous ― again</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Then again, it kind of is his fault too. Why did he think it was something serious when Lance invited him to come to the coffee shop near his house? It was so suspicious. Well, it was too late now, his fucking bad. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Hunk sighs and puts down his cup on the table.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Do you want my help with <em>what</em>, now?"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“I already told you,” Lance had the <em>audacity</em> to roll his eyes. “I have to tell Keith that I like him, but I don’t know how.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Oh, look at you now!” Hunk answers dryly. “You <em>just </em>found out a good way to do it. Next.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“It’s not that simple! I don't think he would like it, you know, me being so blunt.” Lance insists. “And I mean, it's not only it; have you <em>seen</em> him? Jesus, I’m fucked. You have no idea how much I hate that guy. Or his stupid beautiful hair.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Hunk just stares at him. Lance, after noticing what he just said, blushes.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“You got the idea, don’t look at me like that.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“The only ‘idea’ I got is that you are overthinking everything. He probably likes you too. I've seen the way he looks at you. Don’t make this a big deal when it’s a very easy matter to solve. Besides, all these excuses only make you sound like a coward.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>Maybe I am</em>, Lance thinks.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“You’re not helping me at all, you know that?” Hunk tries to complain, but Lance just ignores him. “I don’t want to do like everyone else. I'm not scared, okay? I just want something, you know, <em>special</em>.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Hunk smirks a little, playing with his straw again.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Of <em>course </em>you don’t want to do things in a normal way.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Lance looks at him annoyed, taking the first sip of his obnoxious coffee. Hunk smiles a little bit. You know what, he’s awake now, so he might as well try to help his friend a little. Besides, if everything goes well with his confession, maybe Lance’d forget his existence for a while.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Tell me your ideas then,” Hunk asks.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“I’m glad you asked, my dear friend.” He says as if he wasn’t expecting it since the time he called Hunk. “I thought about giving him flowers with a note telling him he’s my crush.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Hunk frowns.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Well. This is like, super cheesy.” Lance glances away, trying to hide his blush. “And I don’t think this is a good idea. We know Keith, he probably would think it’s a joke.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Lance bites his finger.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“You <em>do</em> have a point,” he says. “What about a serenade?”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Are you fucking serious?” Hunk starts to laugh. In Lance’s opinion, it was not only too loud but too disrespectful.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“I’m trying, okay?” He complains and Hunk starts to laugh even harder, because yes, Lance really thought that <em>Keith</em>, of all people, would like to be <em>serenaded</em>. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Yeah, not very hard,” he points.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>And just then, while Lance keeps complaining about how awful he is, Hunk sees Keith enter the coffee shop. Interesting; Lance must have forgotten that not only they live close, but the guy also drinks his awful strong black coffee there almost every day. He even remembers once asking why Keith didn't do it at home, and the guy just shrugged and told him that his coffee was simply disgusting, so it wasn’t worth it. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Hunk smiles a little bit, resting his head on his hand. <em>Now</em> it's going to be fun.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“But seriously, you can’t play the guitar. Even your bad flirtation is better than your music.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Lance pouts.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Today you are being very rude to me, do you know that? I think you want to end our long-term relationship but don't know how.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Once more, he starts to complain — this time, at least, he wasn't being serious. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Hunk looks discreetly at the counter, where Keith’s patiently waiting for his order. After getting the coffee, he looks around the shop, noticing Lance and Hunk sitting in the corner.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He starts to walk towards them with an awkward smile. He was holding a to-go cup, so he probably wasn't planning on staying too long. Hunk swallows nervously; he's having the best plan <em>ever</em>. He glances at Lance, and, for his luck, his friend looks away to drink his coffee, staring at his cup for a second, too busy thing about his own plan. Hunk motions for Keith to stay silent. Even though the dark-haired guy gives him a weirded-out look, he doesn’t say anything as he approaches them.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“What about doing a box with the things he likes?” Lance speaks again, cleaning the coffee’s foam from his mouth.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“You could do that to ask him to be your boyfriend.” Hank answers. He’s trying very hard to no look directly at Keith.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“And I’m the cheesy one.” He laughs.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>At this point, Keith is almost by the table, staring at both guys with a confused look.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Well, technical you are. It was your idea, after all.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“But for real, man, I need your help. I’m running out of plans.” He rolls his eyes nervously. Hunk could see how much effort he’s putting into finding 'something Keith would like. It's kind of... cute. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>He laughs anyway.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“You know it’s not that hard to make Keith happy, right?”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The guy in question widens his eye. He glares Hunk with a very tangible <em>what the fuck</em> look.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>It doesn’t matter. Lance would thank him for it later.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Yeah, as if. Must be why you thought all my ideas sucked.” He grunts. “Maybe you should be the one having a crush on him. You would do a lot better than me.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Hunk ignores his bitter words.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“C’mon, man, I know you can do better. Keep going."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Lance nods.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“<em>Fine</em>. Send him a message or a note asking him out?”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“What are you, 13? Besides, you already said something like that before.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Lance isn’t very happy with his answers. Nervously, he starts to patter his fingers. Hunk looks at Keith; the guy is just <em>pale</em>. He, for sure, wouldn’t say anything. He sighs internally, he would have to do all the work apparently. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"What else?" He prompts.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Take him out to the countryside, show him the beautiful stars and try to kiss him?”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Hunk shrugs.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Cliché...” He hums, frowning a little afterward. “How many times did you think about doing it?”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Lance ignores him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Now it’s for real, though, I’m <i>really </i>running out of ideas. Romantic movies didn’t help me as much as I thought.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>By this point, he’s sounding very frustrated and decides to lay down on the table. Hunk is sure Lance's mom would <em>hate</em> to see him doing it. Not very polite.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Keith moves a little more, hesitantly, until he’s behind Lance. The guy doesn’t seem to notice him. Keith murmurs an <em>is it really about me?</em> in Hunk’s direction and he nods a little in response.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Lance raises his head, and, for a second, Hunk thought the guy noticed Keith’s presence. But no, he's <em>that</em> dense. He just looks at Hunk like he had the best idea in the whole world.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“What if I did a <em>PowerPoint</em> presentation listing the reasons Keith should go out with me?"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Hunk suppresses a burst of laughter. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Don’t you think it’s a little bit… I dunno... too much?” Hunk makes a face.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“I don’t know, Hunk, I actually liked this one.” Keith <em>finally</em> decided to join the conversation.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He takes another sip of his coffee, looking kind of pleased with himself. <em>The asshole</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Hey man.” Hunk grins. “Wanna join us?”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Lance, <em>the poor Lance</em>, is paralyzed. Hunk could <em>hear</em> his brain stopping, and it was confirmed when he sent Hunk a desperately look. It's the best thing Hunk’s ever seen. Yeah, he doesn't regret <em>at all</em> waking up early.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>When Lance notices Hunk wouldn’t help and Keith was <i>actually </i>there, he decides to turn his head and. He doesn’t know what to do anymore; he just turns and stares. All the goddam list he spent the morning doing disappeared, it was like it never existed.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Keith, on the other hand, was very much real. He’s standing behind him, close enough to hear everything they were talking about. He’s not looking upset, though, which is <em>good</em>. But he sure looks very amused, smirking a little while he stares at Lance with his messy hair and the tired eyes.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>God, he’s so pretty</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Silently, Lance starts to panic even more. <em>Shit</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“What’s up?” Keith provokes. Lance hates him a little bit more now; maybe he was serious when he said he wanted the presentation.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Oh.” He swallows hard, trying to find something to talk about that wasn't, you know, his <em>fucking feelings</em>. “We were… you know... Uh.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Lance looks at Hunk. He, too, is looking amused. <em>The fucker</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>But, for his luck, he didn’t have to think at all about what he should do: the next thing he knows, Keith is putting down his cup and sitting next to him, <em>too close</em>. Lance feels his breath hitches.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>And then, for Lance’s ― hell, even for <em>Hunk’s</em> ― surprise, the dark-haired man cups his jaw very gently. At this point, Lance feels like he doesn’t know how to breathe anymore; it’s like all his senses are leaving his body and all that matters is Keith and everything about him: his earthy smell, his black coffee breath, his pale skin…</p><p><br/>
</p><p>And then, Keith is kissing him. He might as well just <em>die</em> there.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Keith isn’t a PDA guy, so the kiss is just a simple touch of lips. It doesn’t stop Lance from grabbing the other man's hand, though, and neither stops Hulk from whistling loud. Lance could bet the other clients in the coffee shop weren’t very happy with the noise.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Too quick to Lance’s opinion, Keith breaks off the kiss. He’s smiling a bit and he's still holding his hand softly. Now Lance is totally sure: he is going to die. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Lance smiles too. He knows that he probably is looking kind of dumb, with the eyes wide and the lips parted, but how is he supposed to control his face when fucking <em>Keith</em> was there, weirdly looking at him?</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He must be dreaming. It's the only good explanation.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“If you really had a crush on me, it would have been so much easier to, you know, just tell me from the beginning. Now you owe me a lot of sleepless nights that I've spent worrying about your lame ass.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Lance blinks. He definitely is dreaming. Keith <em>doesn't </em>talk soft and sure as hell is <em>not </em>a romantic. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Yet here he is, only now taking his hand away from Lance's grip.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Hunk starts to laugh. He couldn't believe it.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Frickin' told you so.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>And, with that, Keith’s back to reality. He smirks a little, trying very hard to keep his cool as if he didn't just tell Lance one of the sappiest things ever. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>“I’ll see you around,” he says, and ah, fuck it ― he kisses lightly Lance’s cheek.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He takes his cup and storms out the coffee, only now looking shocked with everything that happened. Hunk shouts a little <em>bye</em> to him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Lance is still mesmerized. What the actual fuck.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Am I dreaming?” He whispers. “Hunk, am I going <em>insane</em>?”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>His friend laughs.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“I really hope not. I don't want to be part of your imagination." He smirks, drinking the rest of his green tea. "Now, tell me: which plan do you think is better?” </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Lance blinks. What.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Because <em>I </em>think mine was way better than yours."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Lance blinks again. <em>What</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“You <em>asshole</em>. You knew he was coming!”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Hunk laughs. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>“I can't see the future, but he comes here very often. I'm surprised you forgot about it. Also, I saw him coming in, so." He shrugs. "You asked my help and look at you now, just got kissed by your crush. You’re welcome.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He laughs nervously. He can feel his cheeks warming up and his lips aching a bit. Holy fuck, it's true: <em>He got kissed by Keith.</em></p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Oh my God. I can’t believe it. What just happened?!”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>It's a rhetoric question, but Hunk answers it like he was a 5-years-old anyway. “<em>Again</em>, you got kissed by Keith and <em>I'm</em> the best friend you could ever ask for."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Lance smiles a little. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"I'll give you that."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Hunk doesn't need to hear anything more. </p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you guys liked it!<br/>if you have any tips about my english (or idk, if u just want to chat) feel free to hmu on <a href="https://tulvas.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>. i'd love talk!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>